1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device including the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of simplifying the manufacturing process and improving mechanical strength, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a display device having various characteristics, such as light weight, low power consumption, thin thickness, etc.
The LCD device displays an image using a liquid crystal. Electrical and optical characteristics of the liquid crystal vary in response to an electric field applied to the liquid crystal.
The LCD device includes a display panel that uses the liquid crystal to display an image and a backlight assembly that supplies the display panel with a light.
The backlight assembly includes a receiving container, a lamp assembly that generates the light, and an optical member that improves optical characteristics of the light, wherein the lamp assembly is combined with the receiving container and a molded frame that fixes the optical member.
The receiving container is combined with the lamp assembly and the molded frame.
The backlight assembly is assembled through complicated fabrication processes so that the number of steps for manufacturing the backlight assembly and a manufacturing time of the backlight assembly are increased.